


Лимонная греза Альбуса Дамблдора

by Dear_Al



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Челлендж [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Lemon, Magic, Soap, Sweet, image
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Сваренное вручную мыло "Лимонная греза Альбуса Дамблдора" с чисто английскими ингредиентами: лимонная цедра и овсяные хлопья для скраба, эфирные масла лимона и бергамота для аромата. И немного магии, конечно.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore - Relationship
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851607
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Лимонная греза Альбуса Дамблдора

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
